The Tales of Fate
by nevell12
Summary: New school, new friends, new enemies,new powers, a new love..just when Kagome thought her life was perfect fate takes her in an entirely different direction....
1. The Beginning

The Meeting

An alarm clock rang shrilly, threatening to fall from its perch on top of a chestnut side table drawer, dangerously teetering from side to side. Its owner, who was still dwelling between the realm of the living and the fantasy of chocolate flavored clouds and candy-coated raindrops, was immune to the blaring siren that was unfortunately affecting the ears of those residing in the same house, i.e. her family.

"Kagome, for the last time, turn off that damn clock! It's driving me insane!" her brother, Sota, bellowed relentlessly, slamming his fist repeatedly against the door.

Kagome twisted from left to right trying to find that familiar warm spot in her bed before a loud thump could be heard, followed by a string of curses. Shaking her head, hoping to get rid of that irritating ringing in her ears, she then noticed that it wasn't her ears and turned devilish eyes on her alarm clock. If looks could kill the clock would have burst into flames by now from the fiery blaze directed at it from chocolate colored eyes. Thinking the alarm clock was the reason for her current predicament; Kagome seized the still teetering alarm clock and flung it carelessly towards the other side of the room, where it was stopped from its endless flight by a solid wall. Shattering into a comical mess, which meant there were springs protruding from it, it laid defeated and ready to join the countless others that had suffered the same fat.

With the alarm clock gone, she could now hear her brothers irritating complaints and too great pleasure in swinging open the door and seizing him by the collar of his flannel pajama shirt. Fourteen years and puberty and worked magic on her brother's height and he stood well over half a foot taller than her but that didn't matter. He knew he was in trouble when he saw the evil gleam in his sister's eyes under the bangs of her unruly long raven colored hair. There was one thing for sure that height could not make up for and that was the fact that Kagome Higurashi was not a morning person.

Beautiful singing could be heard coming from the bathroom as Kagome took a nice, long, refreshingly hot shower. The sweet, melodious sounds that wafted through the house were the signs that the normal Kagome was back now, not the evil tempered, never-going-to-be-a-morning-person-so-go-to-hell one that her brother had encountered earlier. Sota, in question, was now balancing precariously outside on the tree limb right outside her window with nothing more than his boxer shorts on to cover the necessities. He was at the moment pleading hopelessly for entry but the glorious sounds of kagome singing were his only answer.

Finishing her shower, kagome exited her bathroom and went towards her dresser in search of an outfit to wear for her first day at her news school. On passing she happened to look out the window and noticed her brother standing on a tree limb, dangerously close to falling off. Rushing to open the window, she unlocked it and helped her shivering brother inside.

"How in the world did you get out there? And why don't you have any clothes on?" Kagome asked disapprovingly as she rushed to get him a warm blanket. Even though it was November, and not quite as cold, it was still chilly as hell. There were so many remarks that Sota wished to make and the frustration from the control it took to keep it all in was making him swell in the face. Of course his sister wouldn't remember forcefully stripping him of his clothing and shoving him out a window. Only the morning Kagome would know such a fact. The Kagome in front of him was as innocent as the sky is blue and would deny far and wide to having ever committed such a deed. Snatching the blanket from her, he stomped out of the room, taking great pleasure in slamming the door in the process.

'What the hell has gotten into him' she wondered as she shrugged it off as hormones and continuing to search for an outfit to wear to school. She settled on her off-the-shoulder, white sweater with extra long sleeves, light blue jeans that wrinkled at the knees, a pair of black, heeled boots with fur around the edges, a gold belly necklace, a pair of gold hoop earrings, and a gold heart-shaped chain. She then brushed her unruly mane of ravenous hair until she was sure there were no tangles. Adding some chap stick so her lips wouldn't get dry in the cold weather, she grabbed her bag and was out the door. She grabbed a piece of toast on her way out the door, kissing her mother on the cheek along the way, and headed for her car as a cold blast of chilly air blew full force in her face.

She arrived at school a little later than she thought she would have, but she couldn't figure out how to find the school without stopping to ask for directions at a gas station. Stepping out of her car, Kagome made one last check to make sure everything was in order before making her way into the school.

'I hope I don't make a fool out of myself' Kagome thought frantically as she opened the doors to Sacomoto High, her senior year to reside here. As she watched as a rush of people darted here and there, bumping into her in passing, she wondered desperately how she was going to make it to the office with so many people obscuring her view. Suddenly she found herself pushed into a warm wall of solid flesh and the next thing she knew both her books and those of whoever she had bumped into were now residing in a huge heap on the floor.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention and..uh..um..." Kagome said frantically picking up her books before a glint of silver bending down in from of her drew her attention away. She watched, somehow in a trance, as large, lean fingers began to pick up notebooks and pieces of paper. Her eyes followed the hands to strong, powerful arms, which were connected to broad shoulders, which pertained the head of the most handsome man she had ever seen. Her eyes automatically zoomed in on the beautiful pair of amber eyes that the stranger possessed. His eyes were so unlike any she had ever seen and it felt like they were placing her in some kind of trance with its tantalizing gaze. Finally realizing that she was staring, she blushed profusely, before bowing her head to continue to pick up her supplies a lot faster than before.

"Don't worry about it" the stranger replied in a deep, husky voice that sent her shivering all the way down her spine. He picked up the rest of his things and stood up as well, and Kagome noticed that he was well over six feet tall. He had long, flowing silver hair, perfectly tanned skinned, which together with his hypnotic golden eyes made him the most exotic thing she had ever seen. And to top it off an the top of his head, he adorned two of the cutest pair of doggy ears that she couldn't help wishing she could touch but refrained from doing so for the sake of her own sanity. "See ya around", he added as he began walking around her and Kagome caught a whiff of his cologne, mixed with his own musky male scent, making Kagome believe she had picked the right school after all.


	2. Anger

Disclaimer: I don not Own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Kagome walked into her first class, after a lot of navigation and asking questions, and sat down in a next near the back of the room. Her mind was still buzzing from her encounter with the silver-haired Adonis that she wasn't paying very much attention to her surroundings.

"You must be new here, right?" a girl sitting at the desk to the left of hers asked catching Kagome off guard.

"Uh, yeah... I just moved here" Kagome responded unsurely

"I'm Sango, nice to meet ya. Girl, loosen up we don't bite!" the girl name Sango exclaimed patting her on her shoulder. As Kagome observed her she realized that she was right and she shouldn't have been afraid, but after everything she had been through, she had a reason for it. Besides, Sango looked nice enough and comfortable in her baby blue sweat suit and furry white boots.

"You're right, sorry. My name's Kagome." She replied back happy to see that there were nice people at this school at least.

"Hey, if you want you can give me your schedule and maybe I can help you find your classes. This school is like a maze if you don't know your way around" Sango offered casually swinging her long ponytail of black hair over her shoulder.

"Ooh, thank you so much! It took me awhile just to find this room" Kagome said cheerfully handing over her schedule. She could tell already that she was going to really like this girl. She just oozed this kind of spunkiness that Kagome herself possessed.

A moment later Sango let out a short laugh as she handed the sheet back to Kagome, "Well, I'll be damned. You have all the same classes as me. We'll that's good cuz that means Rin and I will have another girl to talk to besides those jerks" Sango said happily pointing behind her with her thumb.

Before Kagome could even ask her who she was talking about, a smooth, baritone voice cut her off, "Sango, my love, you wound me with your words" Kagome turned her head and looked at the person sitting behind Sango. The boy sitting behind her had was very handsome indeed, and from his dazzling smile and jet black hair that he kept in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, he probably had almost every girl swooning after him. "Pleasure to meet you, my fair lady" he said getting out of his seat to kneel beside her. He took her hand in his, flashed a charming smile, and softly kissed the backside of her hand. Kagome noticed during the exchange that a vein was pulsing dangerously on the side of Sango's head. The girl was definitely oozing a clear sign that he was hers. "Would you mind bearing my children?" he asked lightly, with a gleam in his eye.

"Pervert!" a girl sitting behind the seat he had vacated yelled before getting out of her own seat and hitting him on the head. "Sorry about that. He can get a little too out of control sometimes. Sango should really keep him on a leash" the girl said glaring at the fallen boy.

"What was that? I don't own him!" Sango shot back angrily

"So she says, anyways my name in Rin. Nice to meet you Kagome" the girl replied ignoring the death glare Sango was sending her way. She had a cheerful face and from the way she spoke Kagome could tell she had a bubbly personality. Her long, curly brown hair framed her face nicely and her matching jean outfit suited her petite frame. She contrasted Sango who seemed more athletic and fierce.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kagome replied shaking her hand. She had a sudden feeling that somebody was staring at her but before she could say anything, Rin beat her to the punch.

"You're being rude ya know. Staring is never nice you should introduce yourself" Rin reprimanded the person sitting directly behind her.

"Keh, I don't need you tellin me what to do. So don't order me around" the same baritone voice as before said roughly and Kagome turned in her seat to come face to face with the same guy she had been so entranced by.

"It's you..." Kagome said as their eyes locked, causing Kagome to momentarily be stunned. It was as if there was some kind of electricity forging between them and it took Rin clearing her throat to snap them both back to reality.

"What you've guys have met before? Inuyasha, why were you holding out on me like that" Miroku asked accusingly pointing a finger at him.

"She's just some clumsy girl that bumped in to me this morning. It ain't like I know the stupid girl" Inuyasha replied coolly waving his hand in a shooing motion as he leaned back in his seat and looked in another direction.

"Clumsy?..Stupid?.." Kagome said slowly as her perfect illusion of prince charming was shattered in a million pieces. She had expected him to be at least a little bit interested in her. Had she been the only one affected by what had just transpired? "Why you...you..." Kagome began irritated.

"Don't pay Inuyasha any mind. He's always been that way to people he doesn't know" Rin reassured her looking disapprovingly at Inuyasha who tried even harder to look in the other direction.

Kagome closed her mouth and refused to be crestfallen for the fact that the guy she had thought she had made a connection with was a complete jerk. Deciding that she didn't come to this school to find a boyfriend no matter how completely sexy a capable candidate that he was, she refused to acknowledge him throughout the next couple of classes. She hoped that with time, the attraction she felt with this guy would soon go away.

It was lunch time and after her first couple of classes she felt that she had known Sango and Rin all her life. Sango's brashness and confidence combined with Rin's cheerfulness and optimism made them like the sisters Kagome had always wanted but never had. She also found out that Sango, Rin, Miroku, and of course, Inuyasha were very popular especially the guys, because she had noticed quite a number of death glares being sent her way as she continued eating lunch with them. They were all sitting at a round table in the center of the cafeteria and Kagome couldn't help but notice that they were the center of attention as well. To her misfortune her seat was directly across from Inuyasha's and try as she might she couldn't help stealing quick glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped as he glared across the table at her startling her out of her mind.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned innocently looking around at the rest of the table.

"Don't play stupid! You have been staring at me for the last ten minutes so what the hell do you want?" he replied roughly folding his arms and continuing his glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What were you saying Sango?" Kagome asked changing the subject hopefully off of her. She had no idea he had known she had been staring. Now she felt so embarrassed but she prayed that it didn't show. What do you expect if you look like you could be on the cover of some smutty romance novel and any girl in her right mine would want you?

"I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she shot a scathing look at Inuyasha, "if you didn't have a job yet there's a place I know you could work at."

"Uh...no I just moved here so I haven't had a chance to look. What did you have in mind?"

"Inuyasha's brother owns a night club, you know dancing and stuff, and he always needs new waitresses" Rin stated as she struggled to get her bag of chips open. When they didn't open she resorted to tugging on the bag with her teeth.

"Rin and I are waitresses and it would be cool if we had someone else to work with. Inuyasha and Miroku are DJs so we all basically work together." Sango replied taking the chips out of Rin's hands and opening them for her. Rin let out a childlike squeal before munching on the chips happily. She could seem so childish sometimes that Kagome found it adorable.

"I don't know..." Kagome replied unsurely as she contemplated this idea. She didn't know if she could deal working with an arrogant bastard like Inuyasha.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides its no fun just working with Rin alone because she's always paying too much attention wondering what Inuyasha's brother's doing." Sango pleaded taking hold of Kagome's hands.

"What? Excuse me; I do not wonder what Sesshomaru is doing." Rin stated outraged but with a slight tinge of pink tinting her cheeks.

"Oh come on, you've had a thing for my brother for years" Inuyasha retorted as he watched Rin's cheeks turn a darker shade of pink.

"I do not have a thing for your brother Inuyasha" Rin huffed folding her arms unconvincingly.

"Don't lie to yourself, its pathetic" Inuyasha replied smirking as he brought his pop to his mouth to take a drink.

"Well then if I have a thing for your brother then you can't deny that you were checking Kagome out when you thought she wasn't looking" Rin snapped mischievously enjoying the way Inuyasha choked on his pop as kagome turned bright red.

"As if I would check out that ugly wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Kagome yelled rounding on him.

"An ugly wench" he replied simply looking her directly in the eye

"Bastard"

"Slut"

"Dogboy"

"Whore"

"Cocky ass mutt face!" Kagome yelled slamming down her own drink and standing up. Everyone that wasn't paying attention before was definitely paying attention now.

Anger resonating off him in waves; Inuyasha stood up as well after hearing that rancid name, that only one person had ever called him. "Ugly ass bitch!"

"Look whose talking dog boy!" Kagome shot back heatedly putting an emphasis on the word dog.

"Fuck you!"

"I don't do Dogs!" Kagome yelled and waited for a rebuttal that would let her smack the hell out of him. But it never came.

Inuyasha pushed his chair back so hard that it rammed into the table behind him upturning it. The occupants had moved just in time as all their food and belongings came crashing down on the floor. He then stomped out of the cafeteria taking great care in slamming the door on his way out.

Kagome huffed as she swept her hair out of her face and sat down. She then became self conscious as she noticed everyone staring at her. Sango came to her rescue though, "What are yall looking at? Mind your own business!" she shouted before turning her attention to Kagome.

"I think that has to be the first time anybody has ever won a verbal sparring match against him" Miroku stated in awe as he stared dumfounded at Kagome.

"Did you hear what he called me? I mean, I haven't said one mean thing to him before hand" Kagome replied so angry that she was shaking.

"You handled that so well though! I mean Inuyasha has definitely met his match. Most people would have cowered when facing him cuz you know how he's all strong and everything" Rin explained happily.

"Yeah I think I got an idea about how strong he is" Kagome responded as she glanced over a t the upturned table and the mess all over the floor.

"You definitely have to work with us now. I mean, you guys have some serious chemistry." Sango stated seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'll think about the job offer" Kagome replied thoughtfully.

'In the mean time I think you should go talk to him' Miroku said looking at Kagome.

"What? Why?" Kagome questioned. "Why should I be the one to apologize?"

"Inuyasha may not show it but he's very sensitive when it comes to the dog remarks" Miroku stated seriously as he began picking up his stuff.

"So I have to apologize because he doesn't like people to call out what they see?"

"Just go talk to him Kagome, because if you do decide to work with us I don't want you guys at each others throat." Sango replied also rising, ready to leave.

"Fine, fine, fine I'll go." Kagome sighed as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She made her way out the cafeteria despite all the murmuring she heard. 'Great! Now I have people talking about me already! If this doesn't kill me I don't know what will. He may be hot as hell but he's a pain in the ass' She thought desperately as she looked out one of the big windows in the main hallway out looking the parking lot. She watched Inuyasha stomp across the cement up to a fiery red Porsche. He angrily got in and slammed the door but didn't start the engine. "What have I gotten myself into?" she groaned heading in that direction.

A/U Note:

This is not the first story that I have ever written but it is the first one posted on here. Don't think this story is short because I have 15 chapters I haven't posted yet. They're all one a disk that I have to copy onto my computer. Anyway this story is going to be a little different because it's going to have action and adventure, with a whole lot of romance and drama. If you're a Kikyo or Koga lover this is not the story for you even though i do like Koga myself. Anyway please review and tell me what you think so far cuz I value you're opinions.

Nevell12 over and out!


	3. The Club

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha and the song used in this chapter is by Usher and is called Seduction. I don't own either one.

The Club

Inuyasha slammed the door to his fiery red Mustang in frustration as he slumped down in his seat.

"Damnit! Why the hell did I let that little bitch's words affect me so much?!" Inuyasha yelled hitting the steering wheel.

It was so unusual and unlike him to let the comments of some female he had just met or any female in that matter affect as Kagome's had.

"_You feel it don't you?..." _a voice said slowly somewhere in deep in his subconscious.

"Feel what?" Inuyasha thought taken aback from the voice that sounded almost exactly like his own but slightly deeper, rougher.

Something wasn't right. He was not conversing with himself. Only crazy, insane people had conversations with themselves and hear strange voices in their head.

"_You aren't insane nor crazy" _the voice said smoothly _"You must feel the connection between the you and the girl"_

"What the hell- there is no connection between me and that-that bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back to whoever it was inside his head.

"_Ah-you haven't realized who I am ye. Very well, just know this Inuyasha…I am you and you are me…and I know what lies ahead for us concerning that girl"_ the voice stated before fading away leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded and angry.

"I am not crazy and I do not have strange voices in my head telling me a whole bunch of bullshit!" Inuyasha chanted to himself grabbing a hold of both sides of his head and closing his eyes.

"Um…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly outside his window as she tapped on it twice.

Inuyasha jumped up so fast you'd think someone had electrocuted him.

He did a double take and prayed to the heavens that she had not heard him arguing with himself. He angrily got out the car, taking great pleasure in seeing her flinch when he slammed the door, and faced her.

"What?" he growled crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"You don't have to growl…sheesh…I mean…well…what I'm trying to say is…" Kagome started hesitantly looking down at her hands trying to remember what she had told herself to say a few moments before.

"Out with it, it ain't like I got all day!" he snapped irritably watching as her head abruptly shot up and she glared at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier" she said through gritted teeth as she forced the words out.

"Feh! Why? It wasn't like you hurt my feelings with your worthless attempts at insults. I just can't stand being in the company of a wench who doesn't know her place," Inuyasha spat out not even realizing what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked heatedly as she could feel her anger rising and the temple in her forehead began to throb.

"Did I stutter wench?" Inuyasha retorted unfazed by the fact that Kagome was now trembling with rage and annoyance.

"Why you…you…evil ass…ooohh…I can't stand you! See if I ever apologize to your infuriating as again!" Kagome bellowed turning to walk away, not before stomping on his foot extremely hard in the process.

She smiled evilly when she heard him howl in pain and took it in great satisfaction when she saw him hopping on one foot clutching his precious broken toe.

Kagome's first week of school was actually quite interesting to say the least. She had even persuaded her mom to let her work at the night club that Sango had been begging her relentlessly to join. In exchange for her permission she had to promise not to indulge in any of the festivities that were happening at the club that was not school appropriate.

Of course that was a preposterous promise to make seeing as wherever men and women were congregated with easy access to alcohol there was always something inappropriate going on behind closed VIP doors or secluded corners.

Anyway, once Sango and Rin found out that Kagome had a passion for singing they insisted that she join the performances they do onstage about twice a week. She had consented into doing so and the following night she actually be going through with it.

For the past three nights she had been working her ass off after school with Sang and Rin practicing dance steps and going over the song they were going to sing together. It was a sexy, slow R&B song called Seduction and Kagome was a little skeptical about singing it with such a revealing outfit on but she loved the lyrics and they both convinced her that it was all for fun.

She hadn't begun working at the club yet as a matter of fact tomorrow night would be her first night. She had no idea what her uniform was going to look like; only that it was revealing and would probably have her wanting to kill Miroku.

All she did was go to the interview with Sesshomaru not knowing what to expect seeing as he was that insufferable jerk, Inuyasha's, brother.

Her first impression of Sesshomaru was that he was going to be as ignorant as Inuyasha, and seeing as she had heard from Sango that he had a soft spot for Rin, that he would be just as happy-go-lucky as her. What she hadn't expected was to walk into the room and be confronted by a stoic, strictly businessman who looked like he had never cracked a smile a day in his life.

All thoughts of having arguments or joking around flew out the window as she realized the sharp contrast between the brothers. However, just like his brother, curse their parents, he was extremely handsome with the same silver-colored hair yet it seemed more tame and straight than Inuyasha's, and golden amber colored aristocratic eyes. Unlike his brother, however, he did not have the cute puppy dog ears on top of his head. Instead he had rather pointed human-looking ears and faint purple streaks gracing the sides of his cheeks.

How he had ended up wanting such a cheerful and talkative girl such as Rin, she would never know. When he spoke to her, it was in a deep, crisp, baritone voice that demanded authority, which he sure as hell received.

His whole demeanor, like Inuyasha's, exuded this strong, raw strength that frightened yet fascinated her at the same thing. However, it was his lack of emotion and blatant disregard for other's emotions that kept her from seeking anything out of him besides a job.

He had asked her questions about her previous employers and whatnot, and had also inquired if she had had any encounters with the law. At that point she might have strayed from the truth just the tiniest bit but didn't feel like her whole life story was any of his business.

All in all, the interview was successful and she was now officially a waitress at his bar.

As for Inuyasha, they were still feuding in an endless war. No matter what the subject was they always managed to be on opposite sides. Sango had commented on how nice of a day it was and Kagome had agreed but Inuyasha had said that it was too cold and too cloudy. That started off an argument with Kagome arguing whether or not it was actually cold even though both were outside at the time.

The others had resulted in tuning them out and resuming a conversation several feet from them.

When Rin questioned Kagome and Inuyasha about their constant bickering Kagome said she never agreed with him because he was an inconsiderate prick and Inuyasha said he just like making Kagome mad.

He would never admit, however, that he secretly enjoyed the way her face flushed red and her chest heaved when she was in a dead rage, and tried to upset her at least three times a day to get that desired reaction.

The nagging voice in his head had become persistent but he was able to block it out most of the time unless he was upset about something.

It seemed like Kagome had become best friends with Sango and Rin and felt as if she had known them for forever whereas a couple of days.

"Sango, I don't know about this' Kagome said hesitantly staring into the mirror.

It was her first night at the club and she was a little nervous about the uniform they were supposed to wear for the night. It was a strapless, black mini-dress that ruffled at the thighs, with knee high black boots, and elbow length black gloves.

"When you said revealing I didn't know you meant this revealing! How am I supposed to move around and do the routine in this?" Kagome complained trying to pull the dress down further.

"Kagome it's almost time and we need to be onstage now" Rin stated pushing her up the stairs to the stage. The curtain was still closed but Kagome could hear the noise going on behind it.

Sango grabbed her arm and brought her center stage in front of a mike. "Never bend over, try to keep your legs closed so people can't look up your skirt, remember to breath, and punch the lights out of anyone who tries to touch you ok? You'll do fine" Sango said quickly going back to her spot off to the right.

"Just remembered what we practiced and you'll do great okay?" Rin assured her coming to stand on her left.

Kagome took a calming breath trying to settle her nerves as she grabbed the mike and awaited the rising of the curtains. She could hear the laughing as many of the occupants drank and had a good time.

"Welcome everybody to Lucky 7's! The music is always hot! The food is always smokin! And the ladies are always on fire!" Miroku's voice drifted over the music as he spoke from the DJ Booth.

"As always we have some fine ass ladies here to give you fellas a little show but we must remind you that this ain't a strip club so no throwing dollar bills or you will get thrown out" Inuyasha laughed over the speakers as the music died away and the amount of talking decreased.

"Here are the lovely ladies performing for your entertainment to a sexy song that we all know, Sango…Rin…and our newest addition Kagome!" Miroku finished as the curtains lifted and bright lights flashed in Kagome's face.

Kagome stared into the faces of the crowd and wondered hopelessly how she was going to do this. She could hear the whistles and catcalls coming from the crowd and had to bite her lip to sustain her from giving in to the urge to cover herself up.

She looked desperately around trying to find an escape route when she happened to look up and notice the DJ booth for the first time. Miroku's eyes were glued to her right which meant he was ogling Sango, but what caught her attention was the fact that Inuyasha was staring intently at her.

Or should she say at her body.

It was that little fact that sparked a fire in Kagome. She had Inuyasha's attention and that drowned out all previous nervousness that she had. What better way of getting back at him than messing with his head a little bit? A new rush of feminine pride rushed through her as the music started to play and she grabbed the mike and began swaying to the beat. When she opened her mouth she sang her heart out.

Kagome: _Just to get my attention_

_Sent a note and a drink_

_When we made our connection _

_I just nodded and winked_

At this point she actually winked up at Inuyasha and he looked back at her astonished.

_On this note it said_

"_It's about time we got together_

_Let's dance now hook up later_

_We can do whatever"_

As she sung, Rin and Sango dancing in the background, she strutted across the stage receiving whistles here and there as she swayed her hips. Her eyes, however, had not left Inuyasha's and when she winked again he choked on his drink. Kagome, basking in pure satisfaction from rattling him, turned her attention to the crowd but stole occasional glances back at Inuyasha.

_He had confidence_

_But it's all part of the game_

_Cuz to him who I'm with don't mean a thang_

_He knew just what I like and now I'm thirsty for more_

Together:_ Seduction_

_Sensuous, sexy, erotic_

_How you workin your body_

_You gonna make me do it, do it to ya_

_Seduction_

_Thought out your best_

_To get me out of control babe_

_The more I play around witcha_

_Make me want to get down witcha_

_Down witcha, down witcha_

Kagome then began to walk away from Sango and Rin, gyrating here and there; making sure the spotlight was on her. Glancing up once again her eyes locked with the lust filled of Inuyasha's and she placed her hand on her hip and slid it down her leg seductively.

Kagome: _Baby you got my attention_

_What you gonna do with it?_

_Baby, turn around, stick it out,_

_I wanna see it _

_You make the first move_

_Smooth, intoxicating_

_You beg me_

_I'm fighting not to lose control_

_I feel a little tension_

_Don't know whose watching_

_Getting big_

_In too deep_

_And I can't stop it_

_I'm making it_

_Hard_

_For you to stay_

_Hard_

_To walk away_

_Hard_

_Don't want to play no more_

_Hard_

_You can take it babe_

Together: _Seduction_

_Sensuous, sexy, erotic_

_How you workin your body_

_You gonna make me do it, do it to ya_

_Seduction_

_Thought out your best_

_To get me out of control babe_

_The more I play around witcha_

_Make me want to get down witcha_

_Down witcha, down witcha_

_Seduction_

_Sensuous, sexy, erotic_

_How you workin your body_

_You gonna make me do it, do it to ya_

_Seduction_

_Thought out your best_

_To get me out of control babe_

_The more I play around witcha_

_Make me want to get down witcha_

_Down witcha, down witcha_

Rin: _Baby, whatever you want, boy_

_I got it, I'll keep you satisfied_

_Cuz it's so hard to resist_

_Ooh ya body got me on fire_

_Got vivid thoughts on my mind _

_Of positions_

_That I'm gonna try_

_But is it worth all the work?_

_Should I risk it all for one night?_

_Together: Once I give in_

_He's gonna win_

_Either way I lose _

Kagome: _But I gotta have you! _

_Kagome made sure at that point she was looking directly at Inuyasha._

_Sango: I'm tryin to chill_

_But he got me on the spot_

_He's so cocky_

_But the way he watching_

_Got me feeling hot, ooh_

_Boy know that I got a man_

_And really can't break the rules_

_Plus the paparazzi snappin shots _

_Making it hard for me to shake these fools_

_So do I 1) Put it on him?_

_Let him work his way to the front?_

_Or do I 2) Play my part and hope he don't try to play no stunts?_

_Or maybe 3) yeah, chase the cat_

_Cuz he sending me on the hunt_

_Nah, bump that_

_I'm no punk_

_I'm gonna give this guy what he want_

Together:_ Seduction_

_Sensuous, sexy, erotic_

_How you workin your body_

_You gonna make me do it, do it to ya_

_Seduction_

_Thought out your best_

_To get me out of control babe_

_The more I play around witcha_

_Make me want to get down witcha_

_Down witcha, down witcha_

_Seduction_

_Sensuous, sexy, erotic_

_How you workin your body_

_You gonna make me do it, do it to ya_

_Seduction_

_Thought out your best_

_To get me out of control babe_

_The more I play around witcha_

_Make me want to get down witcha_

_Down witcha, down witcha_

_Seduction_

_Sensuous, sexy, erotic_

_How you workin your body_

_You gonna make me do it, do it to ya_

_Seduction_

_Thought out your best_

_To get me out of control babe_

_The more I play around witcha_

_Make me want to get down witcha_

_Down witcha, down witcha_

_Seduction_

_Sensuous, sexy, erotic_

_How you workin your body_

_You gonna make me do it, do it to ya_

_Seduction_

_Thought out your best_

_To get me out of control babe_

_The more I play around witcha_

_Make me want to get down witcha_

_Down witcha, down witcha_

When the song ended, everyone was clapping loud and whistling, cheering the girls on. Sango and Rin laughed happily and Kagome looked around the audience and felt her confidence soar. She was slightly out of breath but ecstatic none the less. She always loved singing and dancing and now she was getting praise for it. Maybe she could get used to doing this easier than she thought. Especially, when she looked up and saw Inuyasha practically drooling over her.

Oh yes, she could definitely get used to this.

"


End file.
